Eye Of Fiya
'Summary' Wolf and Rapper climb a mountain to awaken an ancient beast. Will it spare them or burn them with it's flames of rage? 'Transcript' Wolf: (climbing up a mountain with ease) Isn't this the life Rap Crap? just breathe in that mountain air! Rapper: (smells) Yeah, this is what I call life. (continues climbing) Wolf: I could do this all day! (Starts flipping up the mountain) Rapper: (sighs and continues climbing) (Finally they get to the top with Wolf hardly breathing hard) Wolf: How about we go back down and do it all over again. Rapper: (wide-eyed and pants) What!? We just got here! (grins) But if you insist... Wolf: (pulls out paint ball guns) But this time we use these. Rapper: Uhh... Why? Wolf: so we can shoot each other as we climb up. This is just level two, level three is real guns, level four is shotguns, level five is grenade launchers and so on. Rapper: You have got to be- (suddenly pops head up) Uh did you hear something? Wolf: (feels his stomach) well i haven't eaten anything since we found that nest of baby squirrels. Rapper: Not you idiot! I feel some, like, creaking noise... (there was a slight rumble under them) Rapper: (then hears a dragon roar) Uhh.... Wolf: either that is an earth quake or someone let out a powerful one. (the ground under them suddenly opens up and has them fall down a long gap until they start sliding down a smooth wall in a giant dark cavern) Rapper: (coughs) Augh, that... was... Awesome! Let's do it again! Wolf: is it me or does the ground feel sort of like gravel? (they feel the ground shifty and loose as they try to stand) Wolf: hold on let me get some light in here (wolf pulls out a flamethrower and lights up the cavern to reveal an endless ocean of gold and treasures beyond their biggest imaginations glittering and shining from the light of the flames all around them) Rapper: (sparkling eyes) Holy fuck nuts... Wolf: (eyes and pupils start to grow larger) HOLY SHEEAT!!! (the light continues to reflect off the treasure giving endless light) Rapper: (looks at the treasure then glares at Wolf) MINE!!! (runs towards the treasure) Wolf: Fuck even a handful of this stuff will make us into gods! (Wolf starts diving in and out of the treasure like a dolphin) Wolf: I think i found something better than killing! Rapper: (starts putting some gold in his big bag) We're rich! Rich I tell ya! FUCKING RICH!! (dives in the treasure) Wolf: (finds the biggest ruby) FUCK!!! (tries to pull it out but doesn't budge) Rapper! help me out here! this one is stuck! Rapper: (goes to help Wolf) Here, let's pull this bad boy out. (tries pulling the ruby out with Wolf) (the Ruby still remains stuck) Wolf: Damn it! Rapper: Maybe the cyborg suits will help? (puts his cyborg arms on) Good thing I brought these. Wolf: (puts his on) Okay on the count of three... (gets ready to pull) THREE!!! (they both begin to lift the ruby finding out that it was stuck inside something huge that resembled a scaly tail) Wolf: What... the fuck? Rapper: What the.... fuck? (a low ground shaking grumble was heard throughout the cavern and shaking the treasure everywhere) Wolf: Shit! what do we do?! Rapper: (laughs nervously) We run... Heh, heh... (suddenly starts screaming and runs around) (something huge began to rise out of the treasure making it slide off in a wave of gold and jewels) Wolf: Fuck! (dives in the treasure to hide under it) Rapper: SHIT!!! (dives in the treasure also) (Soon a massive dragon appears out of the treasure with bright glowing eyes lighting up his view like search lights) Dragon: (deep rumbling voice) Who are you? Wolf: (whispers) we're so dead. Rapper: (whispers) If I die, tell Rei I love her and that I couldn't get her that golden rocket launcher. Dragon: I know you are here. I can smell your very souls. I can sense your very power that lays inside you. I can even feel your very fear! (Lets out an explosive burst of fire) Wolf: (whispers) fuck! Rapper: (whispers) We're fucking dead! Dragon: But i sense some good in both of you. (walks around almost stepping on them) I may let you live if you are worthy of it. Wolf: (whispers) Can we trust a dragon? Rapper: (whispers) No fucking way! I don't trust it at all! Dragon: Why don't you meet me in person and find out. (Beats his wings to blow the treasure off them) Wolf: (looks up at the dragon frozen in fear) Shit. Rapper: (also frozen in fear) We're so dead. Wolf: (Pushes over Rapper and points at him) It was all his fault! he wanted to steal all the treasure! I was a hostage of his madness! Rapper: WHAT!? NO! HE was the one to take me up here AND steal the treasure! (pushes Wolf in front of him) He's a liar! TAKE HIM INSTEAD!! Wolf: Come on! would you believe a guy who doesn't trust a dragon's word at all? I heard him say that from his very mouth! Burn him to a crisp and spare me oh great dragon god! Rapper: (glares) You are such a dick. Wolf: At least i will be a live dick. Dragon: SILENCE!!! (almost shatters the cavern) Rapper: (poker face) shit... Wolf: Sorry we're going to shut up right now! (bows down) Rapper: Yes oh great dragon master. (bows down) Dragon: Calm yourselves. I am not going to kill you. I can sense some good in you both. Wolf: (gets up) Oh, then is it alright if we leave with a token to remember your greatness? (tries to take some treasure) Rapper: Y- Yeah yeah, what he said. (tries taking some treasure) Dragon: That treasure only brings death. Wolf: (quickly drops the treasure and quickly changes his mind) Who needs a token when there is enough death going on up in the world? Rapper: (drops treasure) Indeed... Dragon: you two seem to know much that goes on in the world. Wolf: Well i don't know about shit for brains here but i sure do. Rapper: Are you kidding!? I know ALOT that happens in the world! Dragon: I will let you go if you tell me all that you know about the world. Wolf: Fair enough. Rapper: (sighs) Alright fine. (the two begin to tell the dragon all they knew about the world and what it has become. They also told of their little adventures and events they have been through until they were done) Wolf: And that is pretty much all. Rapper: (pants) Ye-Yeah.. Dragon: (Scratches his chin as he takes in all the information) It seems man kind needs to be watched over again. Wolf: Say what? Rapper: I'm sorry WHAT? Dragon: You have both been a great help to me. Therefore I will grant you one treasure from my sacred home. Wolf: SWEET!!! Rapper: YEAH BABY!!! Dragon: but under one condition. Wolf: Fuck! there is always a catch. Rapper: God damn it! Dragon: We will meet many more times, but in order for you to know when, you will have to know me by my human form and not tell another soul. Wolf: Well that won't be to hard. Rapper: Got it. (The dragon then bursts into flames to then take the form of a dark orange man in a trench coat and slicked back hair) Drake: you will know me by Drake Wolf: that was some magic trick. Rapper: Pretty cool magic stuff. Drake: It is a natural ability for my kind. Sadly I am the last to exist Wolf: (Slaps the back of Rappers head) Nice one to bring that up. Rapper: What!? Drake: It matter little now. I have a job to complete. You have my thanks. (Coat spreads into wings and flies out of the cavern) Wolf: (looks around the cavern) Shit, picking one will be a pain in the ass. Rapper: You fucking said it. (Later they both head back Home. First Wolf comes back to his cabin where Red and Fox were waiting) Red: Dude! where were you? We had an awesome day at the tavern. Fox: I'm surprised you would miss out on a nude girl convention. Wolf: I think i had a better thing than that. Fox: Like what? (Wolf Places a necklace on Fox as it then magically gives her perfect shining skin and a angelic voice) Red: (open mouthed) Holy fucking nut sacks Fox: What is this? this is awesome! Wolf: it's yours if you let me off for the next biggest things i do to get in trouble. Red: Please say yes Fox! you look beyond perfect with that! Fox: (sighs) Fine. it's a deal. Wolf: Sweet! (heads off to bed) (Rapper heads back home) Rapper: (puts a small jewel on his shelf) Well at least I got something rich today.. (Rei knocks on Rapper's door and crosses her arms) Rapper: Sup Rei. Rei: Alright, Rapp. I've fucking waited long enough. Where is it? Rapper: Alright here it is. (hands her the golden rocket launcher) I also got you this. (puts a necklace with grey diamonds on her neck) and this. (hands her a grey gem) These are riches. (Rei stares at each gift with sparkling eyes.) Rapper: Don't ask me how I got them. Just enjoy them. Hope you liked them. (Rei jumps a couple times before running off squealing in delight.) Rapper: Wow, no thanks or kiss as a thanks. (heads back inside) (END) ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Gallery Request3.png|Rei with the golden rocket launcher and grey jewel necklace. Category:Episodes Category:December Releases